Deep Thoughts with a Dancer
by 3008
Summary: Sequel to Deep Thoughts with a Thief. They were all so happy, content with their choices and their missions. Why didn't she? She sighed and got up. She slowly walked outside and scaled the side of the inn. Ever since Therion and her talked in Stillsnow she did this on nights she couldn't sleep. Almost every night he was there.


**Deep thoughts with a Dancer**

"Father…" Primrose said to herself as she sat alone at the inn table in Everhold. She killed him. Simeon. Her father's killer. Subconsciously she rubs the knife scar on her stomach. The smooth skin did nothing but worsen her mood. She looked out to see that Alfyn was laughing with Ophelia. She sadly smiled once she noticed his arm around her shoulder. Olberic was sitting across from them with a content smile, listening to him. H'aanit was next to him watching Tressa pet and play with her snow leopard. Her hand in his. They were all so happy, content with their choices and their missions. Why didn't she? She sighed and got up. She slowly walked outside and scaled the side of the inn. Ever since Therion and her talked in Stillsnow she did this on nights she couldn't sleep. Almost every night he was there. Not tonight. She sighed, what little excitement died down as she walked carefully over the roof to find the best spot to sit. She sat down and stared at the twinkling stars.

"Was it worth it?" She slowly asks herself.

"That depends." Another voice said. She jumped, unsheathed her knife, and turned to point it at an amused Therion. She faltered and he gently pushed it away with one finger. "Someone's jumpy."

"I thought I was the only one up here." She said. Therion stared at her before nodding. She turned and sat down. He sat down next to her. While they haven't completely opened up to the others, to each other was a whole different story. She knew about what Darius did to him before he found out that the backstabbing bastard was still alive. He knew about her family life and her father more than any of the others. He also knew about Simeon before he was introduced as the mastermind behind her parents' deaths. They opened up to each other. She sighed and curled herself up into a ball. This time, instead of being hit in the head with his cowl, he gently wrapped it around her shoulders and spoke.

"Your fire died." She slowly nodded.

"Is it weird to say that I felt it leave?"

"No."

"Was it worth it?"

"Again, that depends." She turned to him.

"On what?"

"Whether you make it worth it or not."

"What does that mean?" He turned to her with a sad smile.

"You're smart. Figure it out." She shot him an annoyed look then turned away in deep thought. Whether you make it worth it. What does that mean?

"Does it have to do with revenge?" she asked turning to look at him again. He was staring off into the see of stars with a smirk.

"Maybe."

"What do you mean?! Damnit Therion!" She was now shouting in frustration. "I thought you would help but the whole time you've been cryptic! What do you me-"

"Revenge is not worth anything." He interrupted her. She looked at him with shock. "You now know why."

"What?" What did he mean? Revenge was not worth it? That was the whole point of her journey but he just says that it wasn't worth it? What the hell! "That's the whole point of my journey! To avenge my father's death! And you are just telling me it was in vein?"

"I never said it was in vein." He added before she could continue her rant. Again, with the cryptic bullshi… She remembers what Simeon had said. Her father would not want this for her… was Therion saying that he was right. No… maybe… yes…no. "How do you feel, now that you revenge plot is done." How did she feel? She felt… hollow, empty, still hurt, still grieving.

"Hollow." She quietly said. "I feel hollow." Therion grabbed one of her hands and rubbed it softly but electing to not open his mouth. Let her continue venting. "I feel empty. I did what I wanted to do but… I don't feel like I accomplished anything. I fell as though it was all worthless." She feels the tears start to prick her eyes. Was her goal in the end worthless?

"Then it's not worthless." He says. She looks at him. "You realizing that, made it not worthless."

"H-how?" She asks with a brittle voice.

"Learn from it, grow from it." He said with some conviction that she was shocked he had. "You learn more in a time of pain than you do in a time of peace. Prim…" He shifts so that he is facing her with her two hands now gripped softly in his. "… I remember the feeling. I watched you after you slew Simeon. It looked just like me, the realization and the scared look in your eyes. Your goal gone and now you don't know what to do." Her lip was quivering, he was nailing it to a tee. She was so lost now. Lost and scared. No goal, no ambition, none of that anymore.

"H-how did… how did you get out of it?" She asks him. He shakes his head.

"I didn't do it right and that's still affecting me to this day. I did it alone, you… you won't do it alone." He said with a sad smile. Her eyes widen. Alone… she may be lost and scared but she was not alone. She felt the tears fall to her cheeks now. She wasn't alone anymore. Ophelia, Cyrus, Tressa, Olberic, Alfyn, H'aanit, and him. She flung herself at the white-haired man and cried on his shoulder. He just held her, let her cry it all out. He kissed the crown of her head and buried her head farther into his shoulder. She cried harder. After some minutes she slowed down and stopped crying all together. She held onto him and accepted the warm feeling, whether it was from his embrace or her heart she didn't care.

"Thank you." She said against the skin on his neck.

"I'm doing what's right. By me, you, or your father who cares." He paused for a second. "He would be proud and disappointed in you. Proud to see what his little girl has become. Strong, passionate, graceful, skilled, beautiful. He would be disappointed to see what you have become just to avenge him. Hateful, spiteful, closed off, scared, consumed. He wouldn't have wanted that for you. He would have wanted you to prosper, live your life, flourish." Primrose pulled back and looked at the thief. She couldn't tell if he was blushing lightly or not but was more confused on what he said.

"How would you know what he wants for me." She asks. He was defiantly blushing because it deepened.

"Because that's what people who love someone want for the person they love…" He ducked his head "…It's what I want for you." She blinked, once… twice… was that a confession?

"Therion? Did you jus-" She was cut off by his lips crashing into hers. Oh… it was. He pulled away and stared at her. His expression diminished as he looked at her blank face.

"I needed to steal just one. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He stood up and walked to the end of the roof. "I'll see you later." Primrose then snapped out of it. She hopped up and ran over to him. He turned to immediately get the same crashing of lips he gave her. After a moment they separated and she slyly smirked.

"I didn't think I could steal a kiss from the master thief." She teased. HE wiped the shock off his face with a smirk.

"There she is."

"Who?" She feigned ignorance. He wraps he in his arms.

"Primrose Azelhart… The first women who I opened up to and the first women I fell in love with."

* * *

 **AN: Sequel for Deep Thoughts with a Thief. Maybe I'll make another one with H'aanit, Alfyn, or Olberic. We'll find out. Leave a review on it please and thank you. See you next time. -3008**


End file.
